


Stolen Moments

by Gadhar



Category: Justified
Genre: Drabble, M/M, character skecth-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan will be his in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/gifts).



> I wrote this way back when for a friend and then lost it until just now. I really shouldn't be posting with all the technology problems I'm having right now, but I'm worried I'll lose it again. So yeah, posting.
> 
> Disclaimer:I own nothing. I know nothing.

It's all stolen moments. 

Hitches of breath in the middle of the night. 

Short, sharp pants that are almost silent. 

Feather-light touches in the moonlight. 

It's hours and seconds at the same time, knowing it has to end but pleading it goes on. It's mere mechanics, the light glances of skin off skin, the short exchange of an otherworldly electricity before pure blackness until the next time. 

They both have responsibilities; not to jobs or morals, but to a person, to themselves. They're constantly thrown together while they themselves tear each other apart. 

It's a simple meeting of the eyes, a silent nod here or there, firm fingers on the shoulder or a thigh bumping against a thigh. 

They are not meant for one another, or anyone else for that matter. Yet everything about them fits together. 

The line between love and hate is tangible for them, a broken thing really, that they can cross at will and do so with either emotion rolling in their gut. 

There's always the need for a sudden end. The thought that one will fall and the other will rise when they both know there will be nothing left of them in the end. 

There is no other option. 

Boyd is okay with that. He satisfies himself with the stolen glances, the grazing of fingers and knife-sharp rapport. Raylan will be his in the end. 

One way or another. 


End file.
